ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ancient Vows
Miscellaneous -- This sounds unnecessarily forceful and brash: "The worst thing you can do is be the one who is hanging behind because your invisible wore off, or end up dying or getting other members killed because you aggro'd a mob. 3-4 Prism Powder is cheap enough for anyone's pocket to afford." It should be rewritten or removed. --Dayne 00:03, 18 June 2009 (UTC)Dayne -- About " The worst thing you can do is be the one who is hanging behind because your invisible wore off, or end up dying or getting other members killed because you aggro'd a mob. 3-4 Prism Powder is cheap enough for anyone's pocket to afford." Some people really can't spare the gil, and a party should stick together so everyone is together. --Kresaera~*~ 06:24, March 20, 2010 (UTC) -- I can confirm that the Reraise method still works (Feb 6, 2007). The mobs still return to the center grassy area when party wiped. The method that worked the best was a combination of kiting, and reraising. Mages stayed back near exit while melee fought on porch further up in front while the kiters kept the other 2 busy. Once one was killed, we died, reraised and waited for weakness to wear, then attached another, but this time one extra person in battle. We took 27 mins and some seconds to win. Not great, but we won! -- Any chance people could collaborate and work through that irriating CAPS, Bolded, and Italicized "GRAVITY WILL NOT STICK" garbage? I don't think it's really appropriate to have a near-argument in mid-article, but I'm not experienced enough on this fight to edit it myself. --Ubiquitous 19:58, 11 February 2007 (EST) We just did this fight last night, Gravity did not stick once for our rdm. He had a very hard time kiting. Otherwise the fight was rather easy. 2xNIN, SAM, MNK, WHM, and RDM. Monk 2hr on first one, SAM on second, and the 2nd nin had the 3rd half dead by the time they got to it. Everyone had appropriate meds and food for their job in the fight. No one died on the way up or in the battle. It was great! --User:KimberRamuh I did this as a Taru RDM/BLM and was a kiter and didnt get gravity to stick once and bind was lasting a short time. Not easy to kite as rdm at all i suggest suppertank kitting other 2 with a pld and rdm curing. Elpolloloco 05:17, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Move to a Guide Article A lot of the things written in the "Party Tactics" section seem be a bit opinionated. I think that this section should be moved into a seperate guide article. –Anson 16:32, 14 March 2007 (EDT) Medicine Category For some reason, this article is included in the medicine category. However, I can't find a Category:Medicine entry in the text. I'm leaving it alone, since I assume this category is being applied through one of the medicine links within the article, and I'm not sure which one might be doing that. I'm also not sure if the nature of the link itself would be changed elsewhere or if the wrong link was merely used here. Seral 10:02, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Gravity Gravity does not stick well if you're not merited. I went RDM/NIN yesterday and was afraid of resists so I had full INT gear, melon pie, and intelligence potion. All together I was +34 INT and I am hume so my INT isn't too bad. Out of 6 casts I did not stick it once. It is not at all a reliable spell here, this page is misleading. Bind however stuck all but once. Also, it was NOT Iceday. I watch for that when I kite stuff as RDM. --Aneu 17:28, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Fight Straight Easy solo 72 PUP/DNC with Soulsoother. Okay, I was in a group consisting of a smn/whm, whm/blm X2, and nin/war x3. we had an whm on each nin, and we pulled them away from each other. Each mage focused on one of the ninjas (note: this tactic is slow, but easy once first dies) Items: Yellow liquids, Yagudo drinks, and a couple of potions and reraise scrolls. Done in about five minutes *No matter what strategy is in effect, your log window should be watched at all times for the use of Transmogrification. Physical attacks (including from pets) should cease immediately; magical attacks are still okay however. After 10 seconds or so a weak attacker should "test" the status of Transmogrification at their discretion, once damage is inflicted again it is safe to resume physical attack. :* Pets attacking will also heal them during this time. If using the super kite strategy, remember that a Summoner, Dragoon, or Beastmaster releasing a pet will draw aggro from the unclaimed Mammets (the act of summoning, however, will not cause aggro). As will anyone resting on the battlefield. :* Bind works well on Mammets. :* Gravity is 100% resisted. DO NOT USE. :* Sleep is 100% resisted. Testimonials :* Increidbly easy solo by Hume BLM 80 in not so fab gear, 3GA spells and it was over. SS and BLINK up they barely got through Stoneskin before it was over. :* Pretty easy solo as 71 SCH/RDM. Did a lot of switching arts to juggle nuking and stoneskin/phalanx. Definitely need aspir, as I likely went through 1.5-2 times my max MP killing these three, even with all my nukes cushioned by Parsimony. Take your time, is all I have to say. Finished in 16 minutes --Qweenneko 06:54, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :*No problem solo as 60RDM/DNC --Yamanaka04:42, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :*Confirmed: Easy solo as 60RDM/30DNC. Skills don't need to be capped, you don't need to bring Ethers or Yellow Liquid, you don't even need Phalanx--just keep Aspir Samba and the usual buffs up, focus on one at a time, and fight them like you would any other enemy. Artifact gear probably helped, but odds are you can do without. --Jeanne Renault, 15 June 2013, 2:28 PM MDT :* Very easy solo as 75DRK/SAM. Started the fight with Dread Spikes, and then popped Seigan / Third Eye after Dread Spikes wore off. I used Drain and Drain II once each and finished the fight with full HP. Most times Third Eye would wear off before they even had a chance to wear it down; when they did hit me it was for 20-ish. :* Very easy solo as 75THF/DNC. Got 5 merit pts in Triple Attack, and my normal gear buff mostly evasion (Scorpion harness, Corse Cape,...). I used my Perfect Dodge when i was still fighting the 3... but i'm pretty sure it was useless. My HP never went below 90% :* Duoed as 78WHM/RDM and 77BRD/WHM. Mammets couldn't break through Phalanx, let alone Stoneskin; could easily solo on WHM/RDM. --Tsrwedge 14:59, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :* Very easy solo as 76WAR/SAM. I suspect any job can do it without much difficulty. --Linku 04:59, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :* Now incredibly easy for a 75RDM (after level cap removal) --Leane 02:43, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :* Easy solo BST75. Easy to say that any 75 can probably solo this now. Mammet level did not change. no aggro getting to the battle. Carrie hit ~350 each hit. just had troubled keeping him attacking the right one. Transmogrification... still VERY easy. :* This battle can be won by a group of 4. 3 NINs with 1 WHM for Haste. :* Experience from Katy: I managed to solo a mammet on blu while nin and 2 DDs attacked one and rdm kite other with an occasional Cure from the rdm. :* I was able to pull and hold a Mammet during our second fight on DNC/NIN. I had Mountain Gaiters (-5% interupt) on and was having a lot of trouble getting shadows up with Hand and Sword forms, both of which seemed highly accurate compared to others. Food was Jack-O-Lantern. Staff isn't bad, but -ga will wipe shadows. Lance obviously prefered, and a Yellow Liquid or two for locking them there. An Icarus Wing wouldn't hurt, but isn't necessary. --Linoth 23:28, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :* After 5 or 6 failed attempts and seeing THF and NIN kiters repeatedly getting killed while party worked on first mammet, I decided to go in as PUP/DNC with WHM automaton and solo one. This was by far more successful than evasion/blink kiting. Party lineup was PLD,BLU,RNG killing center mammet between porch and the cave, BST kiting left mammet around ring, and PUP(me) soloing right mammet in grass away from party. WHM focused on party and kept an eye on me and BST. I wore full evasion gear and ate jack-o-lantern. Brought 2 Hi-pots in case. I was able to very easily solo 1 mammet, of course using liquid on DRG form made it a breeze. Party killed 1 mammet, took over the other one when BST kiter died, then party wiped on that one. So I finished my mammet and then finished last mammet with party cheering. If you want an easy win, take 2x PUPs with WHM automatons to solo while party mows down 3rd. 3xPUP/DNC could easily do this, but why not bring extra firepower just because you can. Our cleartime was 17mins and something including the cutscene and resting after buffs. Experienced PUPs should already know to do this, but make sure to deploy automaton and then get hate and pull mammet out of AoE range to help keep automaton safe. My gear: (hairpin, spirit torque, 2x dodge earring, linen doublet +1, battle gloves, Venerer + Balance ring, sarcenet cape, merc. capt. belt, comb.caster slacks, light solea) Automaton build: Mana Converter, Mana Tank 1, Flashbulb, Auto Rep Kit 2, Damage Gauge, Mana Jammer 1+2, Stealth Screen, Mana Booster, Shock Absorber, Replicator, Armor Plate 2. Keep a light, dark, and ice up at all times except sub earth and/or wind for ice when you want fresh stoneskin and/or blink. - Muarg 06:44, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :* I also did this battle on pup/dnc and was able to hold a mammet without any yellow liquids to aid me. I used about the same attachment set up and I did use a few hi potions though I don't think they were needed. My party killed the other 2 mammets and came and killed mine which I had taken down to about 25%.–Shagrath 17:33, 30 April 2009 (EDT) :* After 8 failed attempts (3 with the group I was going with), we (PLD/NIN, THF/NIN, DRK/WAR, SAM/NIN , NIN/WAR and WHM/SMN) decided to have the PLD kite two of the mammets while the DD team (with NIN tank) kills the last one near the tunnel. The thing we did is that the PLD, kiting in circle, would be healed when reaching the DD team. Killed the first one with medium difficulty, then we grabbed a second one from the kiting train, used the only liquid we had to lock into pole form and pawned him. The last one was the easiest. No one dead, and a nice 12 min record :) --KurokikazeP 23:08, 17 May 2009 (GMT+2) :* I'm 1/3 on this battle. First fight did WHM, PLD, MNK, DRG, RDMx2. RDM kiting will not work unless you have a very good RDM that knows how to kite properly. One of the RDMs couldn't kite properly. Fight ended swiftly. ::Decided on a different set up for the latest attempts. WHMx2, PLD, DDx3. First fight our DDs were BLU, MNK, and DRG. We did ok for most of the fight. MNK and DRG took one, PLD took one, BLU took one. Ended up with a loss. Strat would work with the use of two hours. Not everyone did since we had more people that needed battle after. ::Third fight was WHMx2, PLD , DRG, SAM/DNC, BLU. Same attack setup as previous battle. Two hours were used throughout the battle (other WHM died, got up with RR, then suicided with bene to buy us a little more time). BLU ended up dying right as the SAM and DRG killed their mammet. They took on the other. PLD hung in there long enough for the DDs to help out. Hi-ethers, Hi-pots, yag drinks, and ginger cookies were all used in large amounts. Not sure how much locking we actually did. Make sure to remind your people about the ability that causes the mob to gain HP when attacked. ::We will be attempting a 4th run to get those that died (and the WHM that disconnected 30 seconds before we won fight). Setup will be WHMx2, PLD, MNKx2, BLU. Plan is for MNKs to 2-hour as soon as their mob is locked in DRG form. PLD and BLU will tank theirs while waiting on that mob to die. After our last success, I have a fairly decent amount of faith in this plan. I will update this upon attempting. ::I hope this benefits those that are planning to do this. Krizz 12:30, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::This fight is a hard kite on rdm. went rdm/nin in crap gear (some rse and dual wield Chestnut clubs, rest was 75 stuff) pulled it off w/ paralyze and kited in large circle. The mammets have about the same movement speed as chars and rarely have pathing problems. Pole, hand and staff forms were a breeze but sword will beat you down. Its attack rate is to fast to cast bind and run away. Bind stuck about 60% of the time with merits and crap gear. I highly reccomend u enfeeble the one you're kiting if you get a chance, paralyze/blind saved me from sword form XD. Also with phalanx and a Fish Mithkabob most hits were not more than 20-30 damage, easily manageable. Our fight went well with the setup being BST/WHM, BST/WHM, WHM/BLM, RDM/NIN PLD and PUP/idr. The little puppet saved the day a few times. Arisya~Fenrir *Just did this with 6 characters, 5 people. Our set up was Rdm/whm, Smn/Whm, Nin/Dnc, Whm/Blm, Sam/war, and Blu, Nin. The Nin/Dnc and the Whm/Blm were the same person Dual-boxing. We did a dry run first to get a feel for it. This was our strategy for the win: **Blu and Rdm stayed at the entrance, Everyone else went into the grassy part. The Sam provoked the middle on and pulled it back to the Blu and the Rdm and the Nin took one and the SMn took one. The Whm obviously went with the Nin. We used the Yellow liquid on the middle one while it was in Mage form. The Rdm kept it silenced rendering it nearly useless and the Sam 2-houred and the Blu did damage. During this, the Smn died so we took his guy first. While we were fighting him (also frozen on the mage job) the Whm raised the Smn (who finished the fight weakened) and he 2-houred on the 2nd. He was able to get 3/3 on his Diamond Dust with Astral Flow. After the 2nd was killed, we were out of yellow liquid and it kept using Transmogrification so it took longer, but we basically beat it with a basic party strategy. **Points of intrest: The Rdm had a macro set up to announce Transmogrification to the entire party so they would stop hitting it. That worked well. **We wiped on the dry run but came very close with no potions/liquids/ethers etc. **The Mage who is healing the tank party HAS to stay out of AOE. *We finished in a little over 15 minutes. --Kresa 1:35 AM March 19th, 2010 EST * Soloed as 90 RDM/BLM killing [[Mandragora] ;)]--DXBoter 06:24, February 11, 2011 (UTC) * Soloed as 75 WAR/DNC * Soloed as 65 THF/NIN * Soloed as 66 SAM/DNC - underleveled GKT skill, only 175. Seigan was a must, used 2HR to speed things up. * Soloed as 74 BLM/WHM - relatively easy, but ran out of MP pretty quickly; had to use 1HR about halfway through. * Soloed as 54 MNK with no subjob - used trusts Excenmille, Kupipi & Naji Malitia's Prep Tips! * Buy some Yellow Liquid(1-2). This is extremely useful for locking the Mammets-19 Epsilon into a form like "Polearm Form". It is very cheap, and 1-2 is all you will need per person, for the fight. * Bring some Prism Powder(3-4), and count this as a required item. Nothing in here requires the use of sneak, and there are only a few times where you will even need Invisible. But for the times you do, it will speed up the process if you can invisible yourself instead of waiting for the Healer to invisible you. The worst thing you can do is be the one who is hanging behind because your invisible wore off, or end up dying or getting other members killed because you aggro'd a mob. 3-4 Prism Powder is cheap enough for anyone's pocket to afford. ** This applies to Healer-classes as well, because as you get further in, there will be Arcana type mobs who will Detect Spellcasting and aggro you. * Due to the nature of the Monarch Linn NM fight, it is suggested that the following be brought along as well: ** Regen-drinks for the person kiting the mobs, and for the person tanking. Pear au Lait works fine. ** Mages should bring Refresh-drinks. ** Hi-Potion to restore HP in the event MP gets low. This is a very likely possibility as the person kiting will need heals as will the person tanking the main mob. This puts considerable strain on your healing-MP pool. ** Jack-o'-Lantern works well for kiters as it enhances Evasion by +10. Other stats jobs who will be doing the kiting may find useful are: +10 Accuracy and +10 Ranged Accuracy. * Know the environment. Only 3 things aggro here, and its only sight: # Hippogryph-type Monster. True Sight you can't avoid it. # Wyvern-type Monster. # Cluster-type Monster. Also Detects by Spellcasting. Do not go near them if you are casting; like Invisible. :That's it. Knowing what aggro's and when you need Invisible and when you don't will speed up your party's traveling time a lot. * Lastly, know that you will need two Giant Scale for your party or alliance. These can be farmed on the way to the BC, and they only hold the Unstable Displacement open for a short period of time, so do not use them until everyone is present. Detailed Win Methiod There are alot of people that get stuck on this mission for a very very long time. Seeing how I personaly have yet to loose a single 2-5 run it leads me to belive I'd suggest how i get this done. You will need to level Ninja job for this. That or brd. Both jobs are very very importaint to have. I will explain how to do this with NIN bc the job of the whm and the brd are only to haste you. Brd can do evasion at the start to help you get to the correct form but once the (Polearm) mode is reached then your pretty much only needing haste anything else is going to be moot. The first and formost problem your going to need to survive to the 4th mode the modes change when they change their weapon. The polearm mode is a very long stick with a shiny blade at the end of it. The nin gear is very importaint here. And you'll need ot have /dnc leveled. Ear = Elan Earring / Dodge earring. Waist = Survival Belt. Neck = Spirit Torque. Haed = Empress Hairpin. Back = Night Cape/ Nomad's Mantle +1. Finger = Puissance Ring. Feet = Mountain Gaiters. Legs = Kingdom Trousers. Hands = Tsukikazu Gote/Shade Mittens +1/Beetle Mittens +1. Body = Federation Gi. Brd gear is pretty easty can be nude with the correct flute Faerie Piccolo is the one to use. WHM is just about anything also your here to haste not cure. OK party setup. Best to have 4 Nin 1 brd and 1 whm. WHM make Haste macros PLEASE. Put each ninja in there you first and asap caste haste on the ninjas and keep them hasted. BRD will need to keep march on the ninjas. The ninjas should tank the mamets in a fasion that you can march run to whm ballad and run to the other side and march the other nin. If your really good you can form a triange and a brd in the middle can hit all nins with march. This will make all nins far enough away to not get hit with aoe's. A whm would only have to move to center to haste the Ninja that is at the point that is furthest from the other 2. WHM please do not stay in middle you will get hit with to many aoe's to make you have mp for haste. Ballad should help you not have to rest for mp. Bringing hi-ethers and yags will also help. Ninjas bring yellow liquids. Suggested to have enough to keep mamets in polearm mode for at least 7 mins. I have done the fight in under 7 mins before but if you have 4 nins then 7 is good. If you do not have 4 nins then bring more. That is 14 yellow liquids for 3 ninjas since there are 4 ninjas then split that up into 11 per ninja. Pre-buff before you start. 2 Nin's will pick center mob and 1 nin will solo 1. The 2 nins with the best DD or merited STR should be in the middle. STR will only help them die faster. Have the 2 nins cycle ninja magic on who has hate. Make sure you keep the wheel going in the correct order. Use quick step and florist provoke just incase you goofeup and take to much damage and the whm tosses a cure off. Once the 1st mammet is dead the Nin's will split up and kill the last 2 off. With a Reraise item a Nin can 2hr now and have 1/2 hp and non weakenss. They should have the highest HP nin do this to maximize the damage. This should aid in makeing this fight really fast. My fastest time is 5:52 with 0 deaths and 0 2hrs. I did this fight 3x times back to back. If needed get ninja helpage and get your group tio get a job to 40 whm brd or nin. This will make this every very easy. The time it takes to get nin to 40 and the Ni spell is better for you laster on in the game. /nin with ni helps alot of the 75 jobs you can lvl. So you're wondering how that SMN got hate Any pet job that uses release or its equivalent in the battlefield will screw up the supertank and attract the mammets. This wiped me so many times before we realized what the SMN was doing. Also had a DRG dismiss and the same thing happened. --Headache 19:27, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Making changes to outdated pages I have made some changes to this page which are pertinent to how the mission is right now. I just spent an hour going through the mission solo as WHM using this page and found the instructions lacked clear directions for the average player. Please be respectful and change misspelling if you see them. --Egomzez 01:59, July 26, 2010 (UTC). Wingchild's Riverne Site #A01 Guide * Wingchild's Riverne Site #A01 guide